Seth the Assassin/Story Roles
Episode 2 - EXTRA Seth first appear at a Riverside Plaza from his home universe, investigating the surrounding that his world got affected by a Hollow Night-look alike presences. Seth has no interest in joining System XX so-called Cross Tag stamp collecting contest, not because it is boring. Unfortunately, the recent contest made unpleasant surprise are: He teamed with his main rival and a senior who is a year older than him, Hyde Kido, and worst of all, unexpectedly seeing Linne, who is somehow in a fatal food poisoning condition from her appearance as one of the three guest judges in the previous contest involved cooking a pudding-theme after eating one of the contestant's death pudding, being put inside a multi holes barrel by System XX for her contest's theme, "Stabbing the Night Blade Princess in a Right Hole". This cause Seth hold his urge to kill Linne because of her current state she is in, not only because their universe got involved with a multiverse crisis caused by System XX. Seth and Hyde's opponent are the team from another world, Tsubaki Yayoi (in her Izayoi form) and Hakumen (the time-displaced hero from his now destroyed timeline, now resided at the main BlazBlue timeline). The opposing team follows the rules if one team member stab a hole correctly, the Night Blade princess will be freed and the team whose a member stabbed the hole correctly will be announced as a victor. After Tsubaki, Hakumen and even Hyde failed to stab a right hole on each opposing turns, though Hyde is lucky to stab in a wrong hole, due to the effect on the Insulator would have killed Linne, Seth, having grew tired of this silly contest, has another plan without using one of his Eliminator, since it works similarly as Insulator on Linne, by using multiple Captive Segments in every holes at once, allowing Hyde to catch a poisoned Linne in time, allowing the team's victor. Unfortunately, due System XX confirmed there's no banning on shooting multiple barrel holes at once, Tsubaki protest about this contest because Seth uses his dirty tactic to begin with, but Hakumen tells her to forget it, and both otherworldly warriors leaves immediately. While nursing Linne for her full recovery, Hyde is both concerned why Linne keeps saying "Pudding", and if the pudding she ate was actually fatal, not even Seth knew what happened. Due to a result of System XX unable to hold off the said disturbance that unleashed a clone of the late-Yūki Terumi’s original Susano’o form caused by Hazama Honoka’s accident, Akatsuki and some of the warriors of his universe who have yet to be part of the contests are unable to get their home universe back to normal as other 6 participated universes, thus have to wait for System XX recovering in the available future contests. At time after the incomplete Susano’o clone was destroyed by Naoto Kurogane and Ragna the Bloodedge, Seth and Hyde, as well a now fully recovered Linne complete their stamp collections and made it to the final stage at Forbidden Gate from BlazBlue: Central Fiction where they hear System XX’s last announcement. Category:Story Roles